Densetsu No Kagome Hime
by Kagome Kurai
Summary: Luego de la batalla con Kaguya… Aquellos objetos anhelados por la Hija de Luna volvieron a su lugar, pero ¿Que sucede cuando hay una próxima elegida en poseerlos? ¿Se cumplirá la noche eterna?
1. Chapter 1

Densestu no Kagome Hime

Summary: "Luego de la batalla con Kaguya… Aquellos objetos anhelados por la Hija de Luna volvieron a su lugar, pero ¿Que sucede cuando hay una próxima elegida en poseerlos? ¿Se cumplirá la noche eterna?"

_Época antigua, lugar de Youkai, Hanyou y Humanos, lugar de mitos y leyendas. En la actualidad, se piensa que aquello es solo ficción. Yo también pensaba de esa forma, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 15 años. En octubre del año pasado caí en un pozo que se hallaba en el templo de mi familia, el cual me transporto 500 años en el pasado, a la época de las guerras civiles. No se exactamente porque, pero en esa época existen los demonios y mitad-demonios, también, por alguna extraña razón, se extinguieron, así que en el Japón actual, el Japón del 2007, es imposible ver las maravillas que yo veo a diario…_

- ¡Kagome-chan!- se escuchó el grito de una mujer a lo lejos-

Kagome apartó su vista del paisaje que se dejaba observar a través de ese gran risco, y, dándose la vuelta, dejo que el viento jugueteara con sus cabellos al tiempo que sonreía a Sango, Miroku, a Shippo y a un malhumorado y ligeramente sucio Inuyasha.

- Sango-chan- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, cuidando que su falda de colegiala no se levantara en exceso-

_Ella es Sango, es una exterminadora de monstruos muy hábil. Perdió a su pequeño hermano a manos del cruel Naraku, y es mi mejor amiga._

- Kagome-sama, será mejor que sigamos- sugirió el monje que se encontraba a su lado-

_El es Miroku, un monje bastante leal a sus amigos, y muy valiente. Es un gran amigo aunque…_

- ¡Hentai!- gritó Sango profanándole una bofetada al sentir su mano en una zona bastante intima-

_Si, es bastante pervertido._

- ¡Kagome-chan, vamos!- dijo entusiasmado un pequeño zorro-

_En cuanto a él, es Shippo, es como mi hijo adoptivo, aunque en ocasiones tiende a ser poco valiente._

- ¡Feh! Niña tonta, tenemos que irnos- exclamó el hanyou sacudiendo su ropa-

_Y él es Inuyasha. El mitad-demonio que me robó el corazón, solo hace unas cuantas horas, estábamos besándonos en aquel castillo. Y solo hace pocos minutos, ya lo estaba mandando al suelo por no tener sensibilidad. Es que, me reclamó diciendo que lo había besado sin preguntar ¿¡Pero como le iba a preguntar si estaba siendo convertido en un Yokai!?_

La mirada de la quinceañera se entristeció un poco, recordando el 'Osuwari' que momentos antes le había dicho a su querido chico-perro.

- Voy, Inuyasha- dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz-

Inuyasha pareció notarlo ya que la vio con melancolía, mientras tanto, Kagome permanecía con la cabeza gacha.

- Inuyasha, Kagome-sama y tú se han besado. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar los momentos románticos?- mencionó Miroku mientras colocaba de nuevo su mano donde no debía-

- ¡Miré quien lo dice!- murmuró Sango al tiempo que volvía a cachetear al Monje-

Entre tanto, las mejillas de Kagome adquirieron un matiz carmín, al igual que las de Inuyasha. El hanyou se atrevió a observarla y su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que ella ya lo estaba mirando, lentamente, recorrió cada facción del rostro de la colegiala con su mirada, primero sus labios, aquellos carnosos y dulces labios que hace horas había besado, y anhelando tener otro beso más, luego siguió con sus ojos, por Kami, esos ojos despertaban emociones ocultas en el, emociones que nunca había sentido al estar junto a Kikyou.

Kagome también hacía su propia investigación, comenzando por aquella mandíbula firme y fuerte, siguiendo por sus labios, Kami, esos labios si que eran suaves, y aquel aliento caliente que se había mezclado con el suyo al momento de besarse. Luego vio aquellos orbes dorados, fue lo primero que conquistó el corazón de la chica, esos ojos que expresaban fuerza, vitalidad, decisión, tenían una especie de fuego interno que…

- Kagome-sama, Inuyasha. ¿Vendrán?- sin darse cuenta, el Monje Miroku había estado llamándoles hacía un buen rato, mientras que Sango y Shippou ya estaban bastantes adelantados-

- Eh…si...- susurró Kagome dándole una ultima mirada a Inuyasha-

"…_Cuando la Hija del astro lunar halla sido destruida, aquellos objetos regresaran a su lugar de origen, hasta que una segunda primogénita se presente. Tras perder el corazón que la ata a la raza más débil, se activara el sello y el mundo quedará en oscuridad eterna, haciendo que la luna reine para la inmortalidad…Es así como se ha escrito, es así como sucederá…"_


	2. Dia 1: Extraña Profesia

**Densetsu No ****Kagome**** Hime**

**Capitulo 1** – Extraña profecía, beso bajo la luna nueva

_Ya anochece, me pregunto que tipo de luna habrá hoy…Tres días atrás la luna llena reinó en el firmamento._

Kagome suspiró cansada y el brillo del atardecer la iluminó.

- ¿Por qué no descansamos en este lugar?- sugirió la sacerdotisa-

Lo cierto era que llevaban bastante tiempo caminando, y aún no salían de aquel sendero de flores amarillas (1). Kagome tenía bastante curiosidad por ver aquel paisaje tras el velo nocturno.

- ¡Feh! Hagan lo que quieran, yo daré un paseo- respondió altanero-

La chica suspiró de nuevo, mirando a su Hanyou. No, no era su Hanyou¡era el Hanyou de Kikyou!

- Me parece bien, Kagome-chan, dormiremos aquí- animó la Taijiya acercándosele- No te preocupes por el, Kagome…Te quiere mucho-

_En ese momento no me di cuenta de lo que en realidad me estaba pasando, una gran ira me invadía y no tenía idea del porqué. En lo único que pensaba era en…"Kikyou…Inuyasha…""Kikyou…Inuyasha…" Kikyou…"_

Los ojos de Kagome empezaban a brillar, en un intenso color rojo. Sango la miró preocupada al igual que Miroku y Shippo, se acercaron a ella intentando zarandearla pero no respondía.

- ¡Kagome-sama!- llamó Miroku seguido de Shippo y Sango-

Kirara se transformó y gruñía a Kagome.

- ¿¡Que te pasa Kirara¡Es Kagome!- gritaba la exterminadora-

_Solo recuerdo…Un conjuro…_

La Miko comenzó a susurrar palabras in entendibles para nuestros amigos, parecía en otro idioma. Al final lograron escuchar solo una frase.

"Densetsu no Kagome Hime Shitagau Desu…Kikyou"

_¿Una leyenda?_

Kagome cayó desmayada.

----

- ¡Arg…!-

Un cuerpo de barro y huesos cayó al río, estaba inconciente.

----

- ¡Kagome-chan!- lloraba Shippo desesperado- ¡Esta muerta…¡¡¡Buahhh!!!-  
- ¿Shippo…chan?- susurró débilmente al tiempo que acariciaba las hebras rojizas de su lindo cachorro-

Todos fijaron su vista en la chica, parecía normal, el monje y la exterminadora se miraron entre sí y luego al Kitsune, sería mejor que no contaran nada de aquello, al menos hasta llegar a la villa de Kaede-sama.

Como si nada, Kagome se levanto, sacudió un poco su falda y giró sobre si misma.

- Voy por Inuyasha, chicos, está por anochecer-

- Pero Kagome-chan…tu- no pudo seguir la frase ya que la mano de Sango estaba obstruyendo su boca-

- Ve con cuidado, Kagome-chan-

Ella asintió y emprendió la marcha, a cada paso que daba obscurecía un poco más. Las luciérnagas empezaban a hacer aparición cuando ella se dio cuenta de que no sabía el paradero de Inuyasha. Suspiró pesada mente y decidió recostarse sobre las pequeñas flores y observar el gran astro. Paso las manos por su rostro antes de meditar y descubrir aquellas perlas marrones. Pero no había luna, ni estrellas, nada.

- Luna nueva…- supuso ella-

Pasaron unos segundos, y Kagome levanto el tórax desesperada, quedando sentada.

- ¡Luna Nueva¡Inuyasha!-

- Dime- respondió una voz masculina bien conocida por ella.

Kagome dio un salto de sorpresa, observando como el humano recién llegado, se sentaba a su lado y, podría haber sido su imaginación, pero parecía como si estuviera muy cerca.

- Inuyasha…-

- ¿Qué?-

Ella miró aquel gesto ligeramente inocente y el rubor en sus mejillas del humano. Le sonrió concienzudamente y negó con el rostro.

- Nada- dijo mientras recostaba su cuerpo en el de Inuyasha y cerraba sus ojos, respirando el aroma a tierra húmeda y a Pino de Inuyasha-

Él se sonrojó aún más, y posó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella.

- Kagome- llamó luego de unos minutos-

- ¿Na…ni?- balbuceó entre el sueño y el cansancio-

Inuyasha no sabía como empezar, así que se quedó unos segundos en silencio, y se mordió la lengua antes de empezar.

- Yo…sobre el beso en el castillo-

- Shhh- le calló ella- Ya lo se, no tenía derecho a besarte…Debí, preguntarte primero…-

- Kagome…-

El peli-negro acarició la mejilla de la miko suavemente, ella tomó su mano y la beso sutilmente, acto que hizo que Inuyasha se asemejara a un tomate con brazos.

_Era ahora o nunca, nunca más tendría esa oportunidad. Yo sabía que luego el me lo reclamaría pero quería saberlo…Saber que se sentía probar sus labios por segunda vez, sin Kaguya, sin espejo…_

- Sin Kikyou- farfulló apenas-

- ¿Eh?- hizo Inuyasha, que para suerte de ella, no había escuchado las palabras de Kagome-

Con extremo cuidado, ella se separó del 'abrazó' que la mantenía unida a Inuyasha, este se desconcertó por tal acción, pero quiso saber que haría la chica ahora. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y alzó sus brazos en dirección a su cabeza, sosteniendo con delicadeza las mejillas de él.

- Inuyasha… ¿Puedo…besarte?-

Inuyasha entro en estado de shock¿Era cierto lo que le estaba preguntando Kagome¿Ella…quería besarlo?

Sin esperar respuesta, la sacerdotisa acercó su rostro al de Inuyasha, mezclando sus alientos, rozó sus labios y retrocedió un poco, pero avanzó de nuevo con más seguridad, juntando sus labios en un hermoso beso.

_Kono chi ni chikara o…  
No ni hana o…  
Kokoro ni ai o...  
Nee kono mimi o oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki  
Sou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta koto _

_Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai furi o suru  
Sonna minikui kao ni damasarenaide  
Ima sugu ni ai ni ikite _

Luego de unos segundos en esta misma posición, Kagome empezó a mover sus labios contra los de Inuyasha, y este correspondía. Lo que comenzó como un beso llenó de ternura, fue sustituido por uno desbordante de pasión y lujuria.

_Kono yo ni umarete  
Anata no me ni  
Nani o utsushite  
Ima kono chi ni chikara o  
No ni hana o  
Kokoro ni ai o... _

Nee kizutsuita sono hane o iyaseru sube sae shirazu ni  
Sou doko made mo bokutachi wa aruite mata sore o seoi  
Donna jidai mo, donna basho demo tashikana ai wa aru  
Dakara furueru koto mo nageki kanashimu koto mo nai  
Ai no naka e  
Se besaban apasionadamente hasta que sentían que les faltaba el aire. Así que se separaron lentamente, y antes de que Inuyasha pudiera ver el rostro sonrosado y los labios hinchados de Kagome, esta le abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

_Namanurui kaze ni  
Utare boku wa  
Nani o nokoshite  
Ima kono chi ni chikara o  
No ni hana o  
Kokoro ni ai o... _

Inuyasha apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Kagome, del mismo modo en que lo había hecho al estar en el castillo, maldijo el no tener su olfato sobre humano en ese momento para aspirar el suave olor a jazmín que desprendía Kagome.

_Soshite  
Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai FURI o suru  
Sonna minikui KAO ni damasarenaide  
Ima SUGU ni ai ni ikite _

Kono yo ni umarete  
Anata no me ni  
Nani o utsushite  
Ima nama nerui kaze ni  
Utare boku wa  
Nani o nokoshite

Así, ambos fueron arrastrados al mundo de Morfeo, Kagome pensando en los labios de su hanyou ahora humano, y él…pensando en como justificaría en la mañana lo que acababa de hacer.

_Kono chi ni chikara o  
No ni hana o  
Kokoro ni ai o... _

…continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado, Por favor aprieten al botonciot de abajo y dejen un review, o les saldre en la noche y los asustare u,ú


	3. Dia 2: Los objetos Reviven

**Densetsu No ****Kagome**** Hime**

Capitulo 2: "Los objetos reviven, los sentimientos de Kagome"

_La copa de Buda…_

El manto nocturno se postraba sobre el gran templo de Buda, haciendo que la copa sagrada brille y no solo por la luna no existente. Sentía su presencia, la segunda heredera estaba por hacerse notar.

La copa cayó del pedestal y los muros de concreto se agrietaron.

----

_Un ramo enjoyado…_

En la profundidad de un bosque secreto, oculto por la sombra de la noche, brillaba un solo ramo del frondoso árbol, con pequeñas perlas en lugar de hojas.

---

_La joya del cuello del Dragón…_

Con su fuego interno, una pequeña esfera flotaba sobre el río de lava helada….los colmillos incrustados sobre la tierra la guiaban hacía su destino.

----

_El Caparazón de Molusco_

Cientos de golondrinas custodiaban un caparazón, este comenzó a palpitar y un extraño brillo lo rodeo, asustando a las aves. 

----

_La túnica emplumada de los cielos_

-¡Akitoki!- se escuchó el eco aterrador de la voz del líder-

- Dígame señor-

- ¡La manta emplumada esta brillando!-

De pronto una tela suave cayó sobre el cuello del señor, y comenzó a hacer presión. Akitoki solo vio como el líder de su clan caía al piso muerto.

----

_…La tela de __Rata__ de Fuego…_

- Kagome…- susurró entre sueños el hanyou-

Inuyasha no sintió cuando su traje comenzaba a brillar y una gran energía se descontrolaba, al estar en contacto con Kagome.

Mientras tanto, nuestra colegiala sonreía dormida, sin saber que su uniforme desaparecía dejando paso a un gran y largo Kimono de color negro, su cabello se hacía más largo y aparecían unas hermosas cintas sobre su cabeza. Su traje se veía incompleto…

----

_Abrí mis ojos…Inuyasha seguía ahí, todo estaba igual…Decidí olvidar lo de la noche pasada, seguramente daría algún pretexto que me heriría._

- Inuyasha, despierta- dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa-

Lentamente, el mitad-demonio abría sus dorados ojos, dejando a la chica en trance por un segundo. Entre tanto, él solo la veía sonrojado.

- Los chicos deben de estar preocupados, vamos- mencionó contenta tomando a Inuyasha de la mano-

- Pero…Kagome-

Ella no lo dejó terminar, y jaloneándolo, lo arrastro hacía el lugar donde se suponía estaban sus amigos. En el camino Kagome pensaba en aquel beso tan hermoso que habían compartido, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba con cada nuevo pensamiento.

Inuyasha sentía su rostro hervir de vergüenza, había besado a Kagome… ¡A Kagome! Pero ¿Por qué? Era solo una niña tonta…De acuerdo, una niña no era, tenía que reconocer que en el tiempo que había estado viajando ella había crecido, ¡pero no demasiado! Y tonta, bueno….tonta tampoco era, ya que siempre pensaba muy bien todo y sus estrategias en pelea eran ingeniosas, además de que no dudaba el sacrificarse por los demás, especialmente en el evento recién acontecido donde no lo pensó dos veces en besarlo para hacerlo reaccionar. De repente, una frase ocupo su cabeza por unos instantes.

_"Me gustas como Hanyou, Inuyasha"_

Desde que lo había dicho le parecía confuso, nunca supo que era lo que él significaba para Kagome en verdad.

"Ambas queremos estar con nuestro querido Inuyasha"

¿Querido Inuyasha…? ¿Porque había dicho aquellas palabras en ese momento?

_"¿Puedo…Besarte…?"_

¡Por kami! Kagome…ella… ¿Acaso…?

La miró detenidamente y luego su mano, sujetando la suya con delicadeza. Kagome sonreía como siempre, con esa vitalidad y belleza característica de ella. De pronto, la chica volteó y lo miró extrañada, expresión que fue sustituida rápidamente por una gran sonrisa.

Si… ¡Kagome estaba enamorado de él! ¿Y como no se había dado cuenta? ¡Prácticamente ella se lo dijo de frente! ¡Valla que era estupido! Aún así…no sabía como corresponderle, después de todo, él amaba a Kikyou ¿No?... ¿No? Se quedó así, pensando en aquello, y solo reaccionó cuando la mano de Kagome soltó bruscamente la suya, ágilmente, giró su rostro hacía arriba, solo para ver un gran monstruo sosteniendo a su Kagome con dureza.

¿Cómo que _su_? 

- ¡Ah!- gritó Kagome levemente-

- ¡Kagome! ¡Suéltala bastardo!-

Pero, ¿Cómo es que no había olido al demonio? ¿Tan distraído estaba?

No vaciló en desenvainar a colmillo y atacar al Youkai.

----

- ¡Padre! ¡Hay una sacerdotisa en el río!-

- ¡Hay que ayudarla!-

…continuara…

Y bien, 2do capitulo. Espero que les guste, la próxima conti la colocare cuando pueda y espero que las chicas de CZ comiencen a seguir el fin por aquí ToT Bueno, sin mas que decir, por favor dejen su review!

MARITZA: Hola! Gracias por venirte acá me alegra que hayas decidido seguirlo! Espero que te guste releer el cap xD

Ayumi : Mmm..Creo que a ti no te conocía o,o O si? Bueno como sea muchas gracias también por tomarte la molestia de venir desde Cemzoo hasta aquí solo para leer el fic y muchas gracias también por todo lo que dices de el, espero que te guste el cap!


	4. Dia 3: Prioridades y Luna llena

**Densetsu No ****Kagome**** Hime**

Capitulo 3: "Prioridades y luna llena"

- ¡Los fragmentos!- gritó Kagome en cuanto el gran youkai se tragaba las piezas de la perla-

- ¡Kuso!- murmuró Inuyasha- 

Ahora el monstruo se haría más poderoso, tenía que recuperar los fragmentos, pero la prioridad era Kagome. Ante aquello, levanto su rostro sorprendido de lo que el mismo había pensado, sin querer, comenzaron a venir recuerdos a su mente, de aquella batalla con los hermanos relámpago.

_Flash Back_

_- ¡Entrega los fragmentos o tu novia morirá!- ordenó el mayor mientras el otro agitaba a Kagome-_

_- ¿No…via? ¿Se puede saber quien es la "novia"?- preguntó con cara frustrada-_

_Kagome frunció el ceño, claramente ese Inuyasha no iba a seguirle la corriente, tenía que hacer algo o la matarían._

_- ¡Vamos, que no te de pena!- le gritó tratando de salvarse-_

_- Oye, mejor cállate, que nunca daría los fragmentos por ti- le dijo cruelmente-_

_- ¿Es que piensas dejarme?-_

_¡Feh! Claro que si, eso había pensado en ese momento, después de todo, los fragmentos eran la prioridad._

_Fin Flash Back_

¿Desde cuando Kagome se había convertido en una prioridad para él? Nadie había sido más importante para él que la perla, ni siquiera Kikyou. Kikyou siempre estaba atrás de la perla, él la protegía por la perla primero, luego por sus sentimientos hacía ella. Pero esto, era diferente, aquí se jugaba Kagome y también los fragmentos, ¿Por qué le importaba más esa humana que lo que siempre anheló?

- Inu…yasha- farfullo Kagome con dificultad al sentir como el gran Youkai la estrujaba más y más-

- ¡Kagome!-

Tomo a colmillo listo para atacar, lo malo es que no podría utilizar el Kaze No Kizu porque lastimaría a Kagome, así que optó por un ataque frontal. Lastimosamente, el Youkai fue más listo y uso a la semiinconsciente sacerdotisa como escudo contra él. Inuyasha no pudo hacer más que murmurar un "Maldición".

- ¡Jajaja!- se rió estruendosamente- Eres patético, Hanyou. ¡Llevare a tu mujer ante mi amo y luego la devoraré!-

"Ella no es mi mujer" pudo decir "Suelta a Kagome" era otra opción, pero no, tuvo que dejarse llevar por sus instintos.  
- ¡Saca tus asquerosas garras de mi hembra!- un segundo después quiso morderse la lengua, no debió decir eso, ni siquiera sabía porque lo había dicho-

Su cerebro asimiló las palabras 'Kagome' y 'Mujer' y eso fue lo que salió. Fue algo…involuntario.

- ¿Su…Hembra?- pensó como ultimo la Miko antes de caer inconciente-

----

En una pequeña aldea a las afueras de un río, un pequeño niño y su padre había salvado a un sacerdotisa que se arrastraba con la corriente, si no la hubiesen visto, podría haber muerto.

- Miko-sama, ¿Se encuentra bien?-

- ¿Dónde…estoy?-

- ¡Padre! La Miko esta bien- llamó emocionado el pequeño-

Kikyou recobró la compostura mientras el niño iba por su padre, no sabía que había pasado, ella estaba caminando cerca de un pequeño riachuelo y de pronto, una gran descarga invadió su cuerpo. Así que, sin decir nada, Kikyou salió de la cabaña y caminó tranquilamente en dirección al bosque, tenía que averiguar que era todo eso.

----

Maldición, maldición y más maldición. Kagome seguía en las garras de ese ser y el no podía hacer nada, solo miraba como el monstruo se aburría de estrujarla y ahora clavaba sus garras en el estomago de la muchacha, la cual comenzaba a sangrar.

Empezó a pensar en como salvaría a Kagome. Vio al Youkai de pies a cabeza, era muy grande, algún punto débil debía tener, rayos, si tan solo supiera donde habían ido a parar los fragmentos. Un momento, si el Youkai era tan grande, no podría evitar que él lo destruyera de abajo para arriba, así que si atacaba a los pies, él no podría usar a Kagome de escudo.

Y así lo hizo, ataco al Youkai desde abajo, poco a poco, este comenzó a desintegrarse mientras gritaba y soltaba a Kagome. Inuyasha se apresuró a tomarla en el aire. Luego tomó los fragmentos y los colocó en el lugar donde Kagome siempre los tenía, las piezas se purificaron levemente. Prosiguió a quedarse mirando a la chica, sus rasgos tan finos, y su cuerpo esbelto…Volvió a la cuestión de porque le había llamado su hembra…No tenía la respuesta a ello, pero debía encontrarla, tenía que averiguar…

- ¿Qué siento por ti…Kagome?- 

Tocó su rostro y notó la alta temperatura, subió hasta su frente y la comprobó, Kagome estaba perdiendo sangre, y ahora tenía fiebre. Se sacó el ahori rojo y la cubrió con el, al diablo con los demás, Inuyasha tenía que llevar a Kagome a un lugar donde la atendieran. La aldea de Kaede estaba muy lejos, pero recordó haber visto otra pequeña, cerca de un río.

----

Sango, Miroku y Shippo estaban muy preocupados, ya iba a atardecer y ellos no regresaban, habían decidido ir a la pequeña aldea que estaba cerca de allí, pero Inuyasha los encontraría fácilmente debido a su olfato. ¡Pero estaba por atardecer!

- Siento el olor de los chicos- susurró un hanyou que saltaba entre los árboles con Kagome en brazos-

- ¡Ese es Inuyasha!- anunció Sango viéndole acercarse-

Todos se sorprendieron al encontrar a la sacerdotisa inconciente en sus brazos, con la ropa un poco rasgada y con una herida en el estomago.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste, perro?!- reclamó Shippo-

- Yo nada- dijo el en su defensa- Un Youkai nos atacó, hay que ayudar a Kagome-

Los demás asintieron y los llevaron a la cabaña de un hombre que habían conocido, este vivía con su pequeño hijo.

----

Kikyou se detuvo por unos segundos, no estaba muy lejos de la aldea todavía, así que pudo sentir una presencia muy conocida para ella.

- Inuyasha-

Podría ver a Inuyasha una vez más, y aunque la mayoría de la veces lo llamaba cuando necesitaba algo, esta vez solo quería hacerlo, había descubierto que no le odiaba tanto, aun habían unos cuantos sentimientos de su otra vida. Además, esta vez no intentaría matarlo. Hizo una seña con el brazo y varias de sus fieles serpientes se dirigieron a la aldea, atraería a Inuyasha sea como sea.

----

Ya era de noche, que rápido se había pasado el tiempo, ya habían atendido a Kagome pero aun seguía inconciente, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su respiración era agitada…Además de unas cuantas gotas de sudor que bajaban por su cuello y se perdían al comienzo de sus senos. De allí para abajo estaba cubierta con su ahori.

Como le hubiese gustado que eso fuera en otra situación. Esperen, ¿¡Que estaba pensando ahora!? 

Inuyasha se sonrojó levemente ante lo que acababa de pensar, eso trajo a su cabeza la palabra 'Hembra' de nuevo… ¿Es que acaso el quería que Kagome…? ¿Y el…? ¡Maldición, estaba demasiado confundido! No podía seguir así, si continuaba mirando a Kagome aquellos pensamientos se descontrolarían así que decidió salir de la cabaña.

- Mmmm…- murmuró Kagome momentos después de que el hanyou saliera del recinto –

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente revelando un pequeño destello onix junto con su característico color marrón. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, además, le dolía la cabeza y tenía el estomago herido. Al calmar un poco este dolor, se arrastro hacía una de las ventanas del lugar, notando como se llevaba con ella una prenda conocida, no le dio mucha importancia ya que captó con la mirada la luna llena, majestuosa y esplendorosa en medio del cielo oscuro. A ella siempre le había gustado la luna, siempre impetuosa sobre todos, siendo admirada.

Dejó el tema a un lado y trato de recordar lo que le había pasado, un Youkai los había atacado e Inuyasha luchó contra él.

_"Saca tus asquerosas manos de mi hembra"_

Sonrió ampliamente sonrojándose. Inuyasha la había catalogado como su hembra, eso era bueno ¿No? Tal vez estaba comenzando a entrar en el corazón del hanyou.

Notó que el dolor de cabeza empezaba a bajar, y su temperatura se normalizaba, su herida desaparecía sin dejar rastro.

- ¿Qué sucede?- se preguntó a si misma-

Sus ojos se desviaron de la luna para ahora fijarse sobre el espeso bosque, allí, se postraban unas cuantas luces y varias serpientes voladoras revoloteaban sobre los árboles. Sintió que su corazón se destrozaba, sabiendo de quien se trataba.

_Tal vez no he logrado entrar en su corazón. Y aunque una parte de mi me decía que me quedara allí y averiguara porque mis heridas habían sanado, no pude evitar levantarme, colocarme el ahori correctamente y salir de la cabaña, en dirección a esas luces._

_"…Cuando su confianza con el astro lunar se intensifique, este la ayudara a curarse externamente, pero nada evitara que las heridas del interior se abran, es así como se ha escrito, es así como sucederá…"_

…continuara…

N/A: Bueno creo que este cap esta largo a comparación xD

Disculpenme por no poder subir el cap, es que no he tenido mucho tiempo y por la misma razon no podre responder a los posts, pero a todos muchas gracias y espero que les guste el cap


End file.
